Poetry
by Whitewash893
Summary: Sam and Freddie are in an English class and have to do some desriptive writing... about their 1st kiss! just a bit of fluff in here


**Authors Note: I'm still sick :( just so you know if you ever read a poem by me I'm probably sick, if the poem is any good I'm defiantly sick. I'm serious; two days ago I wrote this poem: **

**I watch a bunny eat some grass,**

**Nibbling again and again,**

**But I must stay still and quiet,**

**So that it may come again.**

**And last night I wrote the poem in this fanfiction and its good… well in my disease induced state I think this one's good.**

**Also, can you give me ideas for drabbles and/or vote on the poll on my profile? Thanks in advance!**

**Freddie's POV**

Yesterday we had handed in our descriptive work on our first kiss, even Sam and I, the only kids in our class that haven't had our first kiss (or so people think), had to write what we wanted it to be like. Apart from the subject it was a good assignment, it could be a poem, a report or anything else.

"Ok you little nose wipes" said our English teacher, miss. Briggs "I've graded your work and somehow one of the only two people in this class did the best" _please don't be me! I wrote about our kiss! She'll kill me! _"She's also one of our worst students" _Ok, What the flying fruitcake? _"Samantha, will you please read the poem to the class?"

"NO! I mean, I'd rather not" said Sam, _what did she write?_

"Miss. Puckett, I'm afraid you will fail English if you don't AND will find yourself in detention for the rest of the year" said miss. Briggs.

"Fine I will" said Sam angrily, getting up and standing in front of the class.

"Ok class, here is something I never thought I'd say, try your hardest in your work and aspire to be as good as miss. Puckett" said miss. Briggs.

"OK, here's my poem, I really shouldn't have handed it in" Sam said, going red.

"Just start" said miss. Briggs

"His lips were rough and cracking,though I really didn't was a spark that felt like magic,and a tingle in my spine.

I didn't know if I should keep my eyes open,

Or to close them and kiss him blind.

I can't help that I keep wondering,

What was going through his mind.

We kissed just to get it done,

To stop the insults burning,

When we would get teased,

In this place of learning.

I wish that it meant more to him,

Or that I didn't care at all,

But it didn't and I do,

And now I'm stuck against a wall.

But if he really did love me,

And was to shy to tell,

I'd tell him just to spit it out,

Because I love him as well" She recited, going more and more red with each line.

_She… She… wrote that… about me_

"_See class? That's how everyone's first kiss should fell like, I'm a little confused about parts of it but it is still wonderful!" said miss. Briggs, just then the bell rang "Class is dismissed"_

_As soon as miss. Briggs says that Sam runs to her desk, grabs her book and runs out the door. I grab my book and follow her._

_When I finally catch up with her the hall was filled with people but I didn't care, I grab her shoulder._

"_What?" she asked sounding slightly annoyed, when she realized who it was her mouth made on O of surprise and she went even redder._

_I took the opportunity to lean in and kiss her, in front of everyone. I could here gasps from all around us. She was shocked at first but suddenly started to respond. After about 10 seconds we broke apart, I looked around and noticed everyone staring at us._

_We started to walk away from all of them._

"_So, I guess you know who that poem was about" Sam joked._

"_Yep, I'm glad miss. Briggs made you read it out" I say putting my arm around her shoulder._

"_I'm not" said Sam and I gave her a hurt look "relax, I was going to show you after school anyway"_

"_Funny, mine was about you but I wouldn't have ever shown you" I say, this time she gives me the confused look "what? I have no desire to be beat into a pulp"_

"_You are such a dork" She says laughing._

"_Hey!" I say jokingly, I know she'll always insult me "I thought I was your boyfriend"_

"_How would that stop you being a dork?" she asks, pulling me in for another kiss._


End file.
